


Journey Without a Map

by spring_gloom



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/pseuds/spring_gloom
Summary: Lyta isn't quite used to her new life.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Journey Without a Map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> Shows up a month late holding a Starbucks. Happy delayed MFD!!

A sigh cut through the short-lived silence, followed by furious pen scratching. A sound now as familiar as the hum of the Na'Toth's engine or the distinctive scent of Narn leather.

Neglecting her novel mid-sentence, Lyta glanced at the man across the room. He scribbled vigorously in his notebook, jaw comically tight. In profile, she could trace the unique constellation of spots from his downturned head, along his neck, until they disappeared beneath a rigid collar. Lyta knew their configuration by heart.

 _Stop_. Her instincts were deafening lately, compensating for years of doubt and naivety. A pinch to wake her from a dangerous dream.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" Curious red eyes found hers.

At some point, Lyta had put down the book. She was already leaving.

"I just finished a chapter," she lied. "I'm going to check our flight path."

Lyta stood. In the cockpit, it wouldd just be her and the endless stars beyond the viewport. What should have been comforting only left her hollow.

G'Kar's notebook closed with a thump. "I think I shall join you."

Lyta readied her excuse but, with surprise, found she couldn’t make it. Tonight, she’d allow that the stars were better shared.


End file.
